Petits dieux en détresses
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: A cause d'une attaque mêlant trois cosmos divins contre les forces du mal, un portail spatio-temporel fut ouvert. Pour sauver leurs dieux et déesse avant que le Scientifique fou puisse le faire, les guerriers du future vont venir dans le "présent". Le problème? C'est que les forces du mal le sont aussi et que les guerriers actuels ne comprennent pas la situation.


**Salut à tous et à toutes. Ceci est mon tout premier fic en français donc pardonnez moi les fautes de langage. Cette histoire est en fait la base d'un RPG Saint Seiya que je suis entrain de créer sur un forum (envoyez-moi un PM si cela vous intéresse).**

**Voici déjà le prologue et au fur et à mesure que l'été progresse d'autres chapitres apparaîtront. Cette histoire sera aussi dans A03 (Archives of our own) sous le nom de moon01234.**

**Profitez de ma seule histoire en français car je préfère nettement mieux l'anglais. **

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Aucun des personnages sauf mes petits OCs chéris.  
**

**Enjoy the story folks. ^.°  
**

**Résumé: A cause d'une attaque mêlant trois cosmos divins contre les forces du mal, un portail spatio-temporel fut ouvert. Pour sauver leurs dieux et déesse avant que le Scientifique fou puisse le faire, les guerriers du future vont venir dans le "présent".**

Le problème? C'est que les forces du mal le sont aussi et que les guerriers actuels ne comprennent pas la situation.

* * *

"Vous êtes vraiment sure les gars? Vous connaissez les conséquences si vous vous faites surprendre?" Le vieux Japonais regarda d'un air inquiet les six jeunes gens en face de lui. Tous les six avaient deux boîtes en or de Pandore en miniatures sur diverses parties de leurs corps.

"Nous n'avons pas le choix. Le destin de la Terre dépend de se voyage. Si nous faillons dans cette mission, alors, nous existerons même plus." C'est un garçon avec des cheveux mi-épaule verts, des yeux bleus pétillant d'une vivacité joyeuse avec, au fond de ses pupilles, une pointe de glace, la peau légèrement mâte et assez grand de taille qui répondit. Ses deux boîtes de Pandore se trouvait sur une chaîne dorée qui pendait en dehors de son t-shirt bleu pale sans manches qui accentuait les muscles sur ces bras et allait bien avec le pantalon blanc et ses bottes blanches, s'arrêtant aux mollets, avec de la fourrure d'ours blanc. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous."

La seule fille du groupe, une belle beauté avec une peau méditerranéenne, des grands yeux marrons et des longs cheveux bleus bouclés laissés libres dans le dos avec des filaments d'argent qu'on peut entr'apercevoir selon l'angle de la lumière. "De toutes façons, nous avons l'avantage de savoir un peu près ce qui va se passer et les identités de tous. Eux, ils n'auront pas un tel avantage." Un haut gris-perle à manches courtes, des chaussures plates et grises avec un pantalon noir mettait en valeur ses formes avec discrétion sans pour autant montrer trop de chair. Un masque en or pendouillait sur la ceinture, le visage figé dans une expression de tristesse discrète. Les boîtes de Pandore étaient montées en boucles d'oreilles, brillants seulement pour ceux qui savaient ce que c'étaient.

"Oui, mais j'ai tous les droits de m'inquiéter pour vous. Ce plan comporte trop de dangers. Et encore, je suis sure à trois cents pour cent que vous me cachez plus de la moitié de ces dangers. Alors, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot." Sans le savoir, le vieillard avait marqué un point, mais les jeunes adultes ne pouvaient rien dire. Les deux autres groupes et eux avaient formé un pacte de silence sur la situation. Personnes d'autres devraient être au courant de ce qui se passent dans les trois camps alliés, surtout pas pendant ce temps de guerre. Grand-père M s'en était rendu compte car il était le tuteur de nombre d'entre eux, dont leur déesse qui avait disparu.

Finalement, un garçon tellement beau qu'on aurait dit une fille ou un ange répond. "C'est la vie de notre déesse qui est en danger. Si nous ne tentons rien, non seulement nous aurons failli en notre devoir de chevalier, mais le Créateur va réussir son coup beaucoup plus tôt. Nos prédécesseurs ne sont pas habitués à combattre Son armée comme nous le somme." Il a les cheveux longs bleus foncés qui cascadent jusqu'à ces fesses et les yeux bleus clairs ainsi qu'un peau tellement pâle qu'elle est lumineuse. Un grain de beauté se trouve sous son oeil gauche. Il porte un haut sans manche bleu foncé, un pantalon bleu foncé d'un ton plus profond que le haut et des chaussures d'un bleu nuit. Une lanière de cuir retient discrètement les cheveux vers le bas où les boîtes sont attachés de chaque bout de la lanière de cuir.

La fille tapa dans les mains une fois en quittant le groupe de deux pas. "Bon, nous avons déjà discuté de fond en comble sur se sujet. Tu as cherché tous les points faibles possibles de ce plan qu'on ne peut pas contrôler approximativement." Elle ne répondit pas aux grommellements du grand-père qui disait que tout le plan était pourri. "De toute façon, nous sommes tous les six décidés. Quoi que tu puisses dire, nous irons comme même jusqu'au bout."

Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, le géant du groupe, un brésilien bien bâti mais tempéré par ses yeux marrons d'ange et les cheveux verts foncés en coupe militaire, lança. "En tout cas, seul un seul point m'inquiète dans cette histoire." Sur chaque poignets se trouve un bracelet tressé en cuirs avec une boîte de Pandore dessus. Le fait qu'il se tient droit et qu'une fierté de qui il est émane de lui le rend légèrement menaçant aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissent pas. Le fait qu'il porte un débardeur rouge sang, un pantalon marron foncé et des chaussures de sport blanc avec des rayons rouges qui suivent les bords de les chaussures n'arrange guère les choses.

"A oui? Lequel?" Demanda son compagnon complice en enroulant une des ses longues mèches bruns clairs fins autour de son doigts, ses yeux verts émeraude pétille de malice, image renforcé par sa peau mâte mais à caractéristiques chinoises. Ces traits asiatiques sont renforcés par les vêtements qui portent: des vêtements chinois composés d'un haut blanc avec des lignes noirs pour le design avec des boutons de cuivre, un pantalon ample noir ainsi que des chaussures plates noires. Une ceinture marron complète l'ensemble où les boîtes de Pandore se trouvent, une de chaque côté de la boucle. "Je n'en vois aucun moi."

"Ben si, le fait qu'on n'est même pas sur si notre reine des dimensions est capable d'ouvrir et naviguer dans cette dimension."

Tout le groupe pouffa de rire, la fille la première. "J'avoue que j'ai moi-même un peu peur. Je n'ai que lu la théorie d'un de mes prédécesseurs."

Grand-père M gémit de nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel en une prière muette aux dieux. C'était officiel, tous les chevaliers étaient des dingues. Le cosmos prenait la place de la Logique et de la Raison. Plus un chevalier était fort, plus le Cosmos prenait de la place dans sa cervelle. C'était la seule explication concevable!

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte avec les histoires de son propre grand-père ou avec l'expérience acquise quand il avait élevé ses petits garnements? Mais où avait-il faillit dans son éducation pour que ses 'enfants' décident de lancer dans cette aventure folle? Sans rien tester qui plus est!

Le dernier du groupe, un métis de sang d'atlante et indien, indiqué par les points ovales jaunes au-dessus de ses yeux gris-bleu, termina de tresser ses longs cheveux blonds comme le blé et les attacha avec une lanière de cuire où se trouvent ses propres boîtes de Pandore. Il n'est pas si grand qu'on pourrait le croire car il est plutôt élancé. Seul sa tunique traditionnelle d'un forgeron d'Atlantis montre vraiment ses origines mythiques et à ses pieds se trouvent des sandales grecques. "Je crois que nous avons suffisamment parlé. J'ai senti les deux autres groupes partir. A notre tour maintenant."

Tous les sept redeviennent sérieux. La grecque commença à concentrer son Cosmos dans le but de réussir le coup du siècle. Quelque chose que nuls autres de ses prédécesseurs auraient pu même imaginer. Faisant qu'elle soit, encore une fois, la première a le tenter et, si Athéna le permettait, réussir.

Les garçons se tiennent prêt pour le signal de départ. La tension peut être coupé avec une épée tellement elle est épaisse. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune fille cria en écartant les bras et les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. "ANOTHER DIMENSION: SATURN'S GATE".

Un sort de trou noir apparat devant la fille. Il est entrain de happait énormément de son énergie ce qui la pousse à crier "Foncez les gars. Rendez-vous dans six mois là-bas au Sanctuaire. Je n'ai aucune idée où vous vous retrouverez mais techniquement, c'est la même période de temps."

Un par un, les jeunes hommes entrent dans le trou en criant un "Bonne chance" avant d'être engouffré dans cette masse noire. La beauté entra la dernière en criant un "Au revoir" au vieil homme qui est le seul à rester dans l'arène vide du Sanctuaire. La porte dimensionnelle se referma quelques millième de secondes après que la jeune fille soit rentré.

Le vent souffle, dérangeant la terre poussiéreuse de l'arène qui est fort vieux lui aussi. "Au revoir les enfants. J'espère que les dieux sont avec vous dans cette mission car je doute qu'Athéna le pourra."

Il commença à remonter les marches des douze maisons zodiacales, vides de leurs gardiens. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elles furent aussi remplies avec un gardien par maison. Il sait déjà ce qui va l'attendre dans son bureau de Grand Pope d'intérim. La même lettre qu'il va lui aussi envoyer aux deux autres "gouverneurs par intérim" des camps alliés.

_"Ils sont partis. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à prier qu'ils réussissent. Bon courage pour l'illusion."_


End file.
